


Dream House

by CallMeHux



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairly Fluffy, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHux/pseuds/CallMeHux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes wants a house.  John Murphy would do anything to get it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamblakelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamblakelocked/gifts).



> For iamblakelocked, one of the winners of my fic giveaway, who requested Murven. I hope you like it!

Murphy could get fired for this.  Would get fired for this if he was reported.  Unless the union really stepped up but he didn't have too many friends on the force.  And with his history, he didn't think anyone would go to bat when IA came looking for him.

But he had to try.

He parked the patrol car at the end of the driveway and called out on a meal break.  Stepping out of the vehicle, he made his way up to the front door of the house, eyes sliding over of their own accord to the bright red For Sale sign in the neatly manicured lawn.

He took a breath to steady himself and knocked on the door twice in rapid succession.  

"Just a minute," an older man's voice sounded from inside.

Murphy straightened his cap and hooked his thumbs over his belt, the image of so many police officers.  When a figure approached the door and looked out at one of the side windows to see who it was, he knew they would only see the cop, not the screw-up inside the uniform.

The door opened slowly to show him a man who had to be seventy-five if he was day, with tightly curled snowy white hair and pale skin which seemed to be thinning with age.  He wore khakis and a simple salmon colored polo shirt, looking like just another retiree.   "Can I help you, officer?" he asked guardedly.

"Actually, sir, I was here to ask if I could have a moment of your time," Murphy began, then motioned to the sign in the yard.  "I'm one of the folks who submitted a bid for the house and, if you'd let me, I'd like to explain why I and my girlfriend wanted to buy your house."

The man frowned at him.  "You're the unmarried couple with the low bid," he identified him immediately.  

"Yes, sir, that'd probably be us.  We can't afford near your asking price, but I'd like to explain why we're even trying."  Murphy shifted.  "But feel free to tell me to fuck off, sir.  I'd completely understand."

He blanched at this, then started to laugh.  "Well, young man, you certain don't mince words."  Opening the door wider, he invited, "Why don't you come in and tell me your story."

Hardly daring to believe it worked, Murphy nodded and quickly made his way inside the tidy, modern home.  As they walked into the great space that was both wide open kitchen and expansive living room, the man gestured towards the couch.  "Have a seat."

Murphy sat down gingerly on the large, dark brown sofa and waited until the man, Lionel Winston according to the deed, carefully seated himself in a comfortable-looking armchair.

"Alright, young man.  I'm listening."

Murphy gave a tight nod.  "You see, sir.  My girlfriend, Raven Reyes, Raven...she drives past this place everyday on her way to work.  For a year and a half, she's seen this place and always liked it.  And when the For Sale sign went up, she got real curious.  She looked at the listing online and she dragged me to the open house and she just fell even more in love with it.

"We live in a crappy two bedroom apartment down by Lancaster, I'm not sure if you know that area."  At the man's nod, he continued.  "But she works up at Mecha Design and Industrial, near here.  She's a mechanical engineer, a damned good one.  Got her Master's and everything.  Including the student loan debt.  Not too much of that, but still.  Anyway, she just loves this house.  When she saw that you used that upstairs room as a workshop, I think she just fell even harder.  She'd love to have her own place to tinker just like that."

"Got a two bedroom, you said?  Why doesn't she just use the other bedroom?"

Murphy nodded slightly.  "It'd make sense, if we didn't live in a shithole with the tiniest bedrooms known to man.  We basically use the second bedroom as our shared closet.  So the dining area is where all her stuff is, and we eat mostly in the living room."

"Sounds like you need a bigger apartment, son, not a house you can't afford."

"I agree," Murphy answered.  "Except, if we can buy a house, well, she'll marry me then.  The plan is, sir, that if we can get her dream place, we're going to go down to the justice of the peace and get married before we finalize the paperwork on the mortgage and this house.  And she's got her heart set on this home.  She loves the way the garage is separate but has that walkway thing?  And the way the bedrooms are all spread out.  And the way the windows let in all sorts of light.  She just..she wants this place real badly, sir."

Mr. Winston leaned back in his chair, eyeing Murphy thoughtfully.  "And you?"

"Honestly?  I don't care where we live.  I'd live in a hole in the ground if that's what she wanted."

He laughed at that.  "Sounds like you're in love, son.  She love you?"

"That's what she says," Murphy confirmed, though he sounded like he didn't quite believe it.  Truth be told, most days he didn't.

"Sounds like she'd marry you without this house."

"Maybe.  But...I'd like to tie her to me every way possible.  Marriages, well, you can dissolve a marriage real quick.  But having a house together?  That's different.  That's tougher to undo."

Mr. Winston snorted.  "You could marry her, have a child.  That's a tie that never goes away."

"I'm not going going to use a kid like that!" Murphy denied, looking at the man like he was nuts.  "I know you don't know me, and I am basically an asshole, but not that kind of an asshole, uh, sir."

He seemed more amused by Murphy's cursing than anything else.  "You aren't planning for kids then?"

Murphy shrugged.  "No?  Never talked about it.  She's not that kind of woman, talking about kids or wanting them. Never talked about marriage either.  First time she ever said anything about getting married was when she came to me, showing me the listing for this place and outlining the plan to try and afford it.  It'll take all my savings, and all of hers.  And she's going to stop contributing to her retirement for a while, and things will be tight 'til she gets a raise so that we could put every penny into the bid for this house."

"How long have you been together, son?"

"Well, as roommates, about four years.  Together though, about a year and a half.  A little longer."

"Sounds like a story."

"It is," Murphy agreed, about to launch into it when his radio squawked.  

"Six-Adam-Four, we have a welfare check for 905 Lombard Avenue."

He grimaced, then hit the button on the radio.  "This is Six-Adam-Four, show me  responding," he replied, getting to his feet.  Releasing the button, he added for his host, "I'm sorry, sir, but I have to be going."

Mr. Winston climbed to his feet slowly.  "Why did you come here when you were on duty, son, if you were aiming to give me a whole song and dance?"

"I didn't think you'd even open the door if I wasn't in uniform, sir," Murphy answered, walking to the door by the man's side.

The old man barked out a laugh.  "Probably true.  But you're probably not allowed to do this, are you?  Make personal calls on duty?"

"No, certainly not about financial transactions.  I'll probably get fired for coming here, using my uniform to influence your decision," he answered as he opened the door.  "I have to go, sir, but, uh, I hope you'll think about what I said."

Mr. Winston hummed, then shook his head.  "Son, if you love a woman, the thing to do is ask her to marry you.  Doesn't take a house to do it.  'Cause if she loves you?  She'd live in a hole for you too."

Murphy gave him a rueful look in return.  "Yes, sir, but I just want to give her something that means a whole lot more to her than a ring."  For agreeing to marry someone like him?  She deserved a lot more than a stupid ring.

"Well, good luck to you, son."

He knew a brush off when he heard one.  "Thanks for your time, sir."

As he got back into the patrol car and pulled out of the driveway, he took one last look at the house of Raven's dreams.  At least he tried.

* * *

Four days later, Murphy was sound asleep at three in the afternoon, making up for a double shift, when the door to the bedroom burst open and crashed into the wall.  He sat right up in bed, just in time to catch Raven as she jump onto his lap, straddling his legs.

"We got it!" she crowed, smacking a kiss onto his startled face.

"Got...what?" he asked, confused, rubbing the side of his head.

"The house, dummy, the  _ house _ .  The owner accepted our bid!" Raven described, her face aglow.  "He wants a quick settlement date, thirty days, so I figure we've got to get married pretty much tomorrow since you're off and get the paperwork rolling on the mortgage."  She sat back on his legs, looking him over.  "I don't want to marry you in your uniform, no offense, so wear that brown suit, okay?  I'm thinking I'm going to wear my red dress."

That pierced the fog around his sleep-addled brain.  "You look really hot in that dress."

She smirked, running a hand down his chest.  "Well, I know we're getting married quick, but that doesn't mean the wedding night can't be fun."  Again, she leaned in for a kiss and this time, he reciprocated eagerly, wrapping an arm around her to pull her even closer.

When she came up for air, Raven added, "Think we can get Bellamy and Clarke to witness the marriage for us?"

"We can ask.  If not them, uh, I can ask some folks at the precinct.   Monroe, Harper."

"Okay, I'm going to make some calls, get this train rolling.  You should get up, help me.  Been asleep almost eight hours anyway."

"Yeah, god forbid I get eight whole hours of sleep," Murphy agreed sarcastically.

"Oh, poor baby.  Has to get up and finalize plans to marry me and buy an awesome house," Raven mocked.  "Your life is so hard."

"That's not the only thing that's hard," he quipped.

She rolled her eyes.  "Ugh, so predictable.  Come on, get up, we can always take care of that later."  Pressing another kiss to his lips, she rolled away and strode out of the bedroom.

Murphy laid back down with a sigh, a grin coming to his face.  

He was going to marry Raven.

Raven was going to get her dream house.

Yeah, life was pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> This the house I envisioned Raven would like to purchase: http://www.familyhomeplans.com/plan_details.cfm?PlanNumber=75140


End file.
